Magical Voodoo
by Arillea-san
Summary: 'It's only a stupid trick, what's the harm in trying'


**Me: Hi, I don't feel like arguing with Inuyasha like before my other stories, so I'm just gonna say I don't own Inuyasha and I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Sango this is the stupidest idea you've ever had!"

"Oh come on Kagome just give it a try! Besides with how you've been doing you need all the help you can get."

Kagome glared at her best friend. Sure it's been awhile since she had a real date but that doesn't mean she needs some voodoo magic. She had been able to survive 17 years without any help, so why does she need help now?

She was about to turn away Sango's 'present' but as Kagome looked down at the small wooden box, a tiny voice appeared in her head.

'_It's only a stupid trick, what's the harm in trying?' _

Sighing Kagome finally agreed, only to regret her decision upon hearing Sango's scream of joy.

"Then let's get started!" Sango cheered as she grabbed the small box and emptied its compartments onto the bedroom floor.

"Miroku what the hell am I looking at?"

"Why Inuyasha it's your very own Matchmaker in box!"

Inuyasha glared at his best friend (more like leach). Sure he hadn't got with a chick in a few weeks (more like months) that doesn't mean he needs some voodoo magic. He had been able to relay on his awesomeness and good looks for 17 years, so why does he need help now?

He was about to throw Miroku's 'get rich quick scheme' at his head but as Inuyasha looked down at the small wooden box, a tiny voice appeared in his head.

'_It's only a stupid trick, what's the harm in trying?' _

Sighing Inuyasha begrudgingly agreed, only to regret his decision up hearing Miroku's girlish scream.

"Then let's get started!" Miroku cheered as he grabbed the small box and emptied its compartments onto the bedroom floor.

Sango/Miroku shifted through the pile until she/he came upon the small pamphlet of instructions, slowly she/he brought it up to her/his eyes and began reading, "Hello and welcome to Kaede's box for the romantically impaired…."

Kagome/ Inuyasha sneered, "I'm not romantically impaired!"

Sango/ Miroku rolled her/his eyes before continuing, " in each box there are a containment of specific instruments need for each ritual, spirit paper to write on…"

Kagome held up the spirit paper looking at it incredulously.

"A quill with spirit ink to write with."

Inuyasha picked up the spirit ink smelling it lightly, his nose scrunching up from the scent.

"Chanting scrolls."

Kagome looked at Sango, "chanting scrolls seriously?"

"And magic lighters."

Inuyasha grimaced, "Miroku this better not be a waste of my time or else…."

Sango/Miroku paid no heed to Kagome/Inuyasha's comment and continued, "If all is accounted for, then we shall proceed with the first step, take the spirit paper and quill with ink and write a list of ideal traits for your mate. "

Kagome/ Inuyasha rolled her/his eyes before picking up the quill and began to write, speaking out loud as she/he went.

"He has to be hot and look sexy in a red t-shirt." Sango nodded thoughtfully in agreement

"She has to be smoking hot and wear at least a C- cup." Miroku started getting a perverted look on his face.

"He has to have Silver hair and deep auburn eyes." Kagome smiled dreamily letting her emotions take her away

"She has to have Smooth Jet black hair and light blue eyes." Inuyasha smirked at little getting lost in his emotions.

"He has to be rough around the edges, but with a heart of gold."

"She has to be feisty and never back down."

"He has to want to be protective of me, maybe even a little possessive."

"She has to be a little vulnerable and need protecting once in awhile."

"He has to promise to be with me."

"She has to never want to leave my side."

"And above all…" Kagome paused.

"And above all…" Inuyasha paused.

"He has to…"

"She has to…"

"Love me forever."

Kagome/Inuyasha sighed lightly, feeling a strange pull at her/his heart strings.

Sango/Miroku looked at Kagome/Inuyasha seeing the change in her/his expression before continuing with the instructions, "After writing down your traits use the spirit ink and draw this diagram. After drawing the diagram place the diagram on the ground and then place your list on top…"

Kagome/Inuyasha obediently followed the instructions and after drawing the diagram she/he placed the list on top of it.

"Now using the magic lighter light the list on fire, and as it burns begin to chant the incantation in the chanting scroll."

Sango/Miroku put down the pamphlet and brought out the magic lighter and proceeded to light the list on fire. As the list burned Kagome/Inuyasha began to chant from the chanting scroll.

"Oh dear and appointed fates, I call upon you in my hour of need…. "Kagome could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"….. hear my desperate pleads and bring me closer to my true desire…." Inuyasha didn't realize how bad his hands were shaking.

"….to the one thing I want…" Sango couldn't believe her eyes, was Kagome glowing?

"….. to the one thing I need…." Miroku must have had too much to drink because last time he checked best friends don't glow.

"My heart." The two participants spoke in unison before collapsing on the hard floor.

"Kagome/Inuyasha!" Sango/Mirkou screamed fear and worry evident in their voices, rushing forward to her/his friend.

"Kagome! Kagome! Are you alright?" Kagome slowly sat up, "Yeah I think I'm… "But she didn't finish her sentence; wordlessly Kagome jumped up and sprinted out the door leaving behind a very confused Sango.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Man are you alright?" Inuyasha put his hand to head. "Yeah I think I'm….." but he didn't finish his sentence; wordlessly Inuyasha leapt and practically ran out the door leaving behind a very confused Miroku.

Kagome could feel her heart hammering in her chest as her feet carried her in whatever direction. What was this feeling? She couldn't describe it; it was like something was pulling her forward. Telling her she needed to go in this direction and she need to go there quick.

Inuyasha could feel his heart speeding a mile a minute as his feet carried him in any direction. What was this feeling? He couldn't describe it; it was like something was calling out to him. Telling him he need to follow its call and to get there quick.

Her feet finally came to a stop, the pull grew so intense Kagome could barely breath, not that it matter because the sight she saw completely took her breath away. Not a mere 5 feet away from her was the sexiest man she ever saw.

He stood about a little under 6 feet and was wearing tight black jeans and a snug red t-shirt showing every one of his muscles (she wanted to swoon right there). His face was that of a god, his soft silver hair framing it perfectly, and his eyes…. Oh his eyes.

His eyes were a deep auburn and as she stared straight into his eyes she felt like she could swim in them all day. Right there was when Kagome knew that this man was made for her, that her heart's question had finally been answered, that they were soul mates and now she wasn't going to let him go.

His feet finally came to a stop, the call grew so intense Inuyasha could feel his heart beat, not that it matter because the sight he saw completely stopped his heart. Not a mere 5 feet away from him was the hottest woman he ever saw.

She stood a little over 5 feet and was wearing little black shorts and a dark green halter top, which showed off her figure and long cream legs (not to mention her big assets.) Her face was that of a goddesses, her long silky jet black hair framing it perfectly, and her eyes…..Oh her eyes.

Her eyes were the lightness blue he had ever seen, and as he stared at them they reminded him of the stars at night glistening ever so beautifully. Right There was when Inuyasha knew that this woman was made for him, that his life was now full, that his solo finally turned into a duet and now he wasn't going to let her go.

Kagome smiled joy churning through her eyes, her heart thumping loudly as she walked toward him.

Inuyasha grinned happiness lighting up his orbs, his heart running wild as he walked toward her.

"Hi."

* * *

**Author's note: Hi everyone! I know this seems kind of random and it is. I was watching some witch movie and I suddenly came up with idea and just had to write it down so here you go. Also I'm sorry I haven't updated ****The Queen Of Demons**** but I promise I will update soon, I also will update ****Finding Her Happy Ending **** as well as write another one-shot. So I hope you like this story and I hope to read you're reviews. See ya later!**

**-Arillea-san **


End file.
